Penance
by Mirai no Kibou
Summary: After 10 years, Tuck, a Detective, locates his friend, former leader and retired thief, Robin Longstride. Tuck needs help cracking his case, which involves a group claiming themselves to be Robin the Hood and the Band of Merry Men.  Alternate Universe.


Yeah, I'm finally back on Fanfiction. This is actually an assignment for my English class, where we have to rewrite a well known story whilst incorporating different genres (could even twist the time period, etc if we wanted). As you can tell from the category, this story is for Robin Hood (I recently watched the 2010 Robin Hood with Russell Crowe), but see if you are able to guess what it is just from reading the story.

To the readers of **Canis Lupus**: I am so sorry I haven't got around to posting the latest chapter yet, it's been driving me crazy as to my repeatedly changing writing styles. However, I **have not given up on it.** I have most of the chapter written out, it's just how it's written that drives me crazy.

Note: Because this is alternate reality, the characters' personalities will be drastically altered. Read no further if you don't like any OOC characters.

Well, without further ado, I present to you -

* * *

**Penance**

The day that man's wife was killed, their organization, the daily front page of the local newspaper, dissolved. He retreated into the shadows of society, speaking not a word of what he endeavored to achieve nor how. He remained in hiding, undiscovered for a decade.

_My friend Robert,_

_I refuse to let you wither in your solitude for any longer. I am coming to visit. As I pen this, I am en route to your residence. Do not pack your bags and leave. Allow me to feel comfort as an old friend as I arrive on a doorstep worn through your many years of inhabitance._

_-Tuck_

The man hunched over a slip of paper chuckled quietly, the sound of his long unused vocal chords sounding foreign even to his own ears. As he furled the paper, intent on keeping it, the doorbell rang, its electronic jingle echoing shrilly through the mostly deserted house. He remained seated in the ensuing vibrating silence for a few moments, staring pointedly at the curled paper on his desk. Then the doorbell rang again, reminding him. He reached for his walking stick, leaning against the mahogany shelves of his study and slowly stood.

He grasped the handle of the main door, pondering.

"Robert, you bastard! Open the goddamn door already!" The door creaked under the force of the visitor's thumping.

Even such an idle threat would have sent the normal homeowner scurrying away. But not Robert. He shook his head, amused, and finally opened the door, sending the boisterous visitor tumbling through the corridor. It took a heavy impact with the wall at the end of the hallway to stop the man's stumbling. The guest rounded on him as he approached.

"Christ! Why can't you just greet me like any ordinary friend after ten years? Not even a 'Tuck, good to see you' or maybe, 'wow Tuck, you've lost weight'?"

"We're far from ordinary." Robert replied simply, smiling lopsidedly. "Hello, Tucker."

Tuck scrutinized Robert for a moment. He suddenly looked much older than his years, the light of the flickering candles illuminating the crevices of every wrinkle. He seemed considerably relaxed as compared to the last time they met, yet held a look of a man who seemed… jaded, somehow. "You look like hell." He commented offhandedly.

"Time does that to a man." Robert leant on his good leg. "So, you have found me. What next, Tucker?"

"I need your help." Tuck shrugged off his dark coat and hung it.

"With…?"

Tuck removed the white bowl hat from his head and twirled it in his hands. "A job." The hat joined the coat on the stand. "Details later. Bath and a change of clothes, and preferably a warm cup of coffee first."

"I haven't given my assent, Tucker." Robert frowned.

"Look, if you aren't going to help, fine. But you sure as hell owe me something for making me stand out in that murderous weather!" His old friend merely responded with quiet peals of long unheard laughter.

* * *

Who's Robert? Who's Tuck? :)

I liked the movie. What do you think?

_-Mirai no Kibou_

Note: A poll regarding my updates will soon be posted.


End file.
